


Springtime

by halotolerant



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: M/M, bunnyslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigwig/Hazel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for a flashslash challenge: prompts were 'late, fresh, symbol(ic), antiquated'

It was late in the Indian summer that had followed the high dog days of the warren's establishment. When Clover's kittens began to see, it would be winter, and Hazel amused himself with the thought of what they might make of the world - the cold, brittle darkness it would appear to them – and how surprising spring would be.

Hazel had the edge of an idea, like the smell of a flower whose appearance one cannot recall. It was about life and seasons, and how we might not realise what changes might come; until a tree is green, it has always seemed to be bare.

In Sandleford bucks had only infrequently shared burrow, but in Watership Down the idea was already antiquated. Too many friendships had been forged too strongly to easily change the habits they'd developed as hlessi.

Bigwig made a warm companion, solid muscle and thick fur. To press in close with him as the wind screamed outside was pleasant.

A season had shifted between them since the battle for the warren, and yet Hazel knew that it was not a sudden thing, like falling into water. It was something made of arguments and impressions and the over-valuing of each other, beyond even the symbolic important of the Chief Rabbit and the best fighter.

In the spring there would be fresh grass and new kittens, for the does would soon be ready and was that not what they had both fought so hard and long for?

It seemed more important to be close to Bigwig, and feel the contentment Bigwig felt when close to him; warm fur and familiarity, scars with stories and miraculously beating hearts.

You could never imagine blossom, had you not seen it: Hazel nuzzles Bigwig's neck and smells the springtime.


End file.
